Various technologies have conventionally been proposed for electronic apparatuses. For example, there is a technique to vibrate a piezoelectric vibration element, which is attached to a cover panel of a telephone such as a mobile phone and a fixed-line phone, so that a sound is transmitted to a user of the telephone.